Dernier souffle
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Un crissement de pneu retentit dans la nuit fraîche d'hiver. Un bruit assourdissant. Une voiture qui change de trajectoire. Des yeux qui se ferment. Un cœur qui ralentit. Un dernier souffle.


«Kara, calmes toi, ça va aller _, rassura une jeune femme_ »

Mais Kara ne la croyait pas. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il y avait qu'une chance minime pour que Cat s'en sorte. Alex gardait espoir pour elle, bien qu'elle se préparait au pire. Maggie s'acharnait sur la machine à café qui ne daignait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait tandis que Carter posa sa main sur l'avant bras de la policière et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il était jeune, mais il était fort. Winn et James, eux, ne disaient pas un mot, se contentant d'attendre, il n'y avait que ça à faire après tout. Faire confiance aux médecins.

«Je ne peux pas rester ici, _grinça Kara_. Il faut que je sorte.

-Non Kara, att..»

Mais c'était trop tard, Kara avait quitté l'hôpital. Elle errait dans les rues de National City, marchant sous la pluie. Puis elle pensait à elle. Sa surprise quand elle avait vu Cat. Son sourire. Son rire. Et ça faisait mal. Elle cru la voir, à l'entrée de Noonan, mais en un battement de cil, elle avait disparu. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, et passa sa main sur son visage trempée. Elle marchait, elle se souvenait. Elle se remémorait le soir où Cat était partit, laissant derrière elle CatCo, et Kara. Elle se souvenait ce fameux soir à Noonan, où elle avait dut ramener sa patronne chez elle, sa proximité. Elle se souvenait de ses mots réconfortants, ses conseils, elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Et c'était trop dur. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose, comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle. Son téléphone sonna : Léna.

«Léna ?

\- Kara, comment va..

\- C'est vraiment pas le moment Léna, je t'appellerai

\- Kara att..»

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Poussant son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau, elle continua de marcher. Arpentant les rues embaumées par l'odeur de la pluie. Et elle la vit, juste en face d'elle, Kara ne bougeait plus, mais elle la voyait, elle s'approchait, mais il suffit d'une seconde, et elle avait disparu. Et c'était trop dur. Elle ferma alors les yeux de longues secondes, les mains dans les poches, et elle réalisa, Carter avait besoin d'elle. Ses pas la guidèrent de nouveau à l'hôpital. Ils étaient là, autour du lit de Cat, elle entendit sa voix alors elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elles les ouvrit, Alex avait une main sur sa joue.

«Kara, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Alex_

\- Cat..

\- On t'attend dans le couloir, _lui dit-elle_ »

Elle acquiesça. Carter lui sourit. lls sortirent. Elle s'approcha du lit. Et elle entendit sa voix une seconde fois. Et c'était dur. Elle entendit une seconde fois sa voix, plus forte, plus douce. C'est seulement à ce moment là elle se tourna vers Cat. Bouche bée.

«Kara, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Cat faiblement mais souriante_

\- Tu..tu..tu es..

\- Je suis là, _sourit la blonde_

\- Mais, je croyais que tu, je, _bégaya Kara_

\- Je suis là, _réitéra-t-elle_

\- Kara, _souffla-t-elle en lui attrapant la main_ , je vais bien, je suis là, et je vais bien.

\- Tu es là, _sourit faiblement Kara_

\- Je n'allais pas laisser CatCo une seconde fois, _plaisanta-t-elle_ »

Kara sourit. Cat était en vie. Elle avait cru que c'était son dernier souffle, qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais plus, mais elle était là, et elle pouvait lui parler, lui dire, faire quelque chose. Alors elle se pencha et posa sa main libre sur la joue de Cat qui ferma les yeux au contact de leur peau. Elle sourit faiblement.

«Tu es en vie, _souffla Kara_

\- Je suis en vie, _sourit Cat en ouvrant les yeux_ , alors sèches moi ses larmes, _dit durement Cat tout en souriant_

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez Miss Grant, _plaisanta Kara_ »

Elles se sourirent. Kara posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cat sans qu'aucunes d'elles ne s'y attendent. Elle voulu s'éloigner, réalisant ce qu'elle faisait mais Cat l'en empêcha.

«J'ai faillit mourir, alors n'y penses même pas, je ne perdrais pas une seule seconde de plus, _souffla Cat en déposant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Kara_ »

Il suffit parfois d'une soirée, et tout bascule. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Mais une fois de plus, le meilleur l'avait emporté.


End file.
